Because of you
by Algum ser
Summary: InuYasha resgata Kagome de sua prisão familiar, a qual ela tem que se tornar a menina perfeita.InuYasha conseguiria mostrar a Kagome um mundo livre?


Capítulo um 

**Hoje eu vou contar uma história, de todas, talvez, a mais bela, e das mais belas, talvez, a mais incomum.**

**Seria possível que alguém amasse na medida uma pessoa?Ou seria o amor impossível em todos os casos e corações?Talvez um amor impossível nas colorações!¹**

**Hoje eu vou contar como um casal se conheceu, uma história da qual vocês vão pôr a cabeça no travesseiro á noite e pensar se quer ou não que isso aconteça com você.**

**Kagome Higurashi era a jovem menina perfeita, melhor aluna, melhor amiga, claro que com um temperamento inigualável, devo mencionar, irmã perfeita e para completar com qualquer sonho uma filha perfeita e exemplar em todos os sentidos.**

**Ela também possuía a vida perfeita, sem um namorado perfeito, mas, uma casa perfeita na parte mais perfeita da cidade, junto de uma família perfeita e harmoniosa, e junto de todos os troféus perfeitos de perfeitos concursos de piano.**

**A única coisa não-perfeita era sua atuação nos esportes, o que sempre a irritava, ela queria ser a pessoa prodígio, ela queria ser a menina a que todos nunca fossem esquecer, ela queria ser a mais pura, a mais doce, a mais sonhadora, ela queria ser o destaque entre todas.**

**Não lhes digo que ela não tentou melhorar, pois sim ela o fez, ela sempre iria fazer de tudo para não ser esquecida, para ser a pessoa perfeita na visão de todos.**

**Mas, ela jamais seria perfeita na visão dele.Oh, não, como uma menina como ela seria perfeita na visão dele?Ok, ele adorava o corpo dela, Ok, ele a achava muito inteligente, mas, nada Ok o fato dela ser a pessoa perfeita.**

**Devo mencionar também que não bastava suas conquistas, ela queria mais, talvez você a ache como uma simples vaca egoísta, assim como ela deve estar se achando agora, mas ela pede que eu destaque o motivo imperfeito de sua vida perfeita.**

**Quem poderia ser perfeita com tantos defeitos?Ela era grossa, ela era gentil, ela era rápida, ela era lenta, e sua família nunca deixaria de ver todos os seus defeitos e falhas, e isso não a impedia de querer ir longe.**

**Uma família perfeita exigia uma filha perfeita, e ela tentava de tudo para conquistar o respeito e a admiração deles, mas, eles sempre exigiam mais do que ela podia agüentar, eles sempre a pediam mais do que ela podia ouvir.**

**Talvez fosse isso, o real problema de tentar ser uma filha prodígio, eles sempre acham que você pode mais que os outros, pode mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo e no fim eles estão sempre cheios de expectativas, chegam a achar que você pode voar, só que você não tem asas, então, corte esse sonho, e você não é mais a filha prodígio.**

**Talvez você deva se calar a todas as suas dores e emoções e aprisionar-se nas ambições de pessoas que não amam, não vão amar, e não vão entender quem ama, e talvez você vá ter um coração de gelo que nem essas pessoas.**

**Sem mais explicações de um mundo totalmente frio e novo para vocês, vou começar a relatar os fatos de alguém que tenta ser perfeição e ama, que tenta ser perfeição mas é capaz de amar muito mais do que qualquer ser na face da terra.**

**Arrumou sua bolsa escolar e preparou-se para sair, despediu-se de seus pais e da empregada, antes de começar a fazer seu caminho para a escola.**

**Ao chegar lá sentou-se em sua carteira e ficou esperando que o sinal tocasse e o professor entrasse com toda sua matéria nova e todos os seus planos para mais uma aula, o que logo aconteceu, porém, sempre a pessoa imperfeita tinha que chegar.**

**InuYasha Taisho um meio-demônio, com as notas mais baixas de toda a escola, passava apenas nas recuperações, isto quando lhe dava na telha de faze-las, era um skatista, mas não era por este motivo que ele era a imperfeição do colégio, e sim por ser uma das pessoas mais inconseqüentes e incoerentes de toda a faculdade e colégio Tendo (nome do colégio onde estudava).**

**Ambos eram os mais influentes, eram como se fossem as potências da turma, Kagome Higurashi sendo a perfeição e InuYasha Taisho sendo a imperfeição.**

**Eles não se odiavam, eles eram até amigos, e ele, nas poucas vezes que tentava conversar com ela, insistia para que parasse com a mania de tentar ser perfeita, ele a avisava de tudo que poderia acontecer, e hoje não seria um dia diferente.**

**Sentou-se na carteira ao lado da dela, e perguntou-lhe se ela já havia decidido, ela o olhou e se jogou nos braços dele, evitou chorar, e com muito esforço conseguiu, voltou para sua carteira e sentou-se adequadamente, antes que o professor chegasse.**

**As aulas correram normais, e no término do período escolar o meio demônio convidou a moça para visitá-lo em sua casa, disse que precisavam conversar, e como a família dela não o aceitava seria necessário ser em um local longe dos olhares curiosos daquela família cheia de tradições.**

**Logo estavam na cada dele, a jovem havia telefonado para casa avisando que sairia, agradeceu aos céus por não perguntarem aonde iria, ou iria mentir, e seu sonho de ser uma pessoa perfeita iria acabar.**

**Subiram para o quarto dele, este sendo decorado por pôsteres, tendo um claro tom mais mórbido: preto.**

**InuYasha sentou na cama, este logo puxou Kagome, colocando-a entre suas pernas e fazendo-a ficar encostada nele.**

**#Quando estou com você me sinto livre, Inu-chan – Falou doce.**

**#Você pode ser livre, só não quer! – Respondeu, calmo e rude.**

**#Tem certas coisas que eu esqueci de te contar...Nem pretendo... – levantou a cabeça e encarou-o nos olhos – Por isso que eu quero sempre estar ao seu lado... – Falou se recostando nele...**

**#Você bem sabe que eu te amo... não como amigo, mais que isso, eu já te falei.**

**#Isso eu já lhe respondi...Por favor, não me force a ter que me afastar de você.**

**#Tudo bem. – Falou InuYasha depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça da jovem.**

**#Tenho que ir.**

**Um tempo depois Kagome já estava em sua casa, subindo as escadarias do Higurashi-jinja, olhou para cima e percebeu que aquele local era sua prisão e seu local cheio de restrições, estava cansada de sempre ter um objetivo a alcançar, o que realmente não a agradou.**

**Decidiu-se, por fim, falar com eles no jantar, típica reunião familiar em que se falam de como foi a escola e os problemas, porém ela sempre permaneceu calada, sempre achou que se falasse algo deixaria de ser a menina-perfeição, mas, talvez, bem lá no fundo ela já fosse perfeita, perfeita por querer ser perfeita para uma família perfeita.**

**Ou no fundo ela já era perfeita por ser gentil e educada, ás vezes grossa, mas isso é normal do temperamento humano, ou talvez ela já se sentisse perfeita por ter pessoas que a aceitassem do jeito que ela era, ou simples mente perfeita por conseguir amar a imperfeição.**

**Subiu para seu quarto, jogou a mochila escolar em cima da cama e guiou-se para o banheiro, preparando um banho de banheira, para que pudesse descansar e pôr os pensamentos em ordem de como ela deveria expor aquilo aos seus familiares.**

**Saiu do banho, vestiu-se e sentou-se no parapeito da janela, observando o céu cheio de nuvens, logo chegaria uma tempestade, já relampejava e uma leve garoa caia, porém logo mais cairia um temporal bem típico dessa época do ano.**

**Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, iria preparar o cebola aqui, alho ali, cozinhou o macarrão lá, e estava tudo pronto, pôs a mesa e colocou a comida nesta, a cara da comida estava agradável, e também, Kagome sempre foi conhecida por seus perfeitos dotes culinários.**

**Chamou sua família, e ao se sentarem o silêncio normal se instalou, só que desta vez não pelo período todo de janta, apenas até a jovem pousar o garfo no prato e olhar para sua mãe e começou a falar, ou melhor, despejar.**

**#Mãe, eu sei que você quer que eu seja perfeita, mas eu nunca vou ser, e eu não sou.Você decide com quem eu tenho que andar e eu não quero, eu gosto de pessoas que você não gosta, é minha vida.**

**#Eu não quero que você ande com o InuYasha, ele andou pondo caraminholas na sua cabeça, é?**

**#Não, fui eu que vi que eu quero ser livre, voar por aí, me libertar das suas mãos famintas por orgulho, ambição, apenas para dizer "Ela é minha filha" sendo que você nunca fez nada por mim, nunca fez nada, não foi você que me ensinou nada, EU aprendi tudo comigo, porque você nunca ligou para mim.**

**#Se é assim, pode sair da minha casa.**

**#Por mim não fará diferença.**

**A menina saiu correndo da casa, chorando, se bem conhecia, seu melhor amigo deveria estar na pista de skate, mesmo que estivesse chovendo, adorava ir para lá.**

**Ao chegar no destino viu o garoto lá, parado sob a chuva, com o skate em uma mão. Aproximou-se dele, cambaleante, desanimada, magoada, triste, mas acima de tudo, livre do inferno que sempre foi sua família.**

**#I...Inu...Inu...Yasha... – Falou a jovem chorando, automaticamente o meio-demônio levantou a cabeça e a olhou, quando viu as lágrimas dela a abraçou, fazendo-a sentar-se e encostar com a cabeça nele.**

**#Vem, anda, se você ficar aqui vai pegar um resfriado.**

**Ele a levou para sua casa, entregou uma muda de roupa de sua mãe, e a mandou tomar banho e trocar-se.**

**Logo, a jovem saiu de dentro do cômodo, já vestida e foi em direção ao amigo, o olhou e sem mais nem menos o abraçou, chorando.**

**#Ei, me conta o que houve!**

**#Minha mãe e eu...Brigamos...Ela...Me expulsou de casa...Eu falei que queria ser livre. – Falou soluçante.**

**#Minha pequena, você deveria brigar quando não estivesse chovendo. – Ele a abraçou e andou com ela nos seus braços até a cama, sentou-se lá e ficou na mesma posição do que de tarde.**

**Cinco minutos se passaram e a jovem começou a tremer, o rapaz a olhou, levantou-se deixando-a no quarto sozinha, voltou com um cobertor, termômetro, um copo d'água e remédio.**

**A cobriu e viu que ela estava adormecida, fez uma compressa de água fria e ficou passando na cabeça dela, enquanto isso ela o chamava.**

**Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, a abraçando, e dormiu, após ter certeza de que a febre havia cedido e ela passaria a noite bem.**

**Ambos acordaram, quando os raios solares não estavam mais no quarto, haviam perdido a escola naquele dia, mas nenhum dos dois se importava, só queriam poder respirar um pouco, afinal, eles tinham poucos minutos juntos, se bem conhecia a mãe de Kagome, ela já a estava procurando e nunca permitiria que ele ficasse com ela.**

**Só que aquela senhora (Mãe da jovem), não conseguia ver que a maior perfeição do mundo é aceitar as pessoas imperfeitas, e saber que o mundo é uma balança, se há luz, há escuridão, e estas se completam, assim como se há perfeição há imperfeição, que também se completam.**

**Se há a noite, também há o dia, e quem uma noite foi imperfeito, um dia será perfeito, ou, simplesmente, não há comparação com as pessoas, pois, todas cometem pecados e erros, isso é uma benção ou maldição da espécie humana.**

**Uma tola espécie com uma dádiva tão boa, quanto poder ver, sentir, falar e amar, simples, talvez, mas algo tão importante e nada supérfluo.**

Eu não vou ser você 

_**Eu não quero ser seu troféu**_

_**Não quero estar presa.**_

_**Não quero sempre ser o réu.**_

_**Não sou você**_

_**Não quero ser**_

_**Então, me deixe viver.**_

_**Quero ser livre.**_

_**Dádiva supérflua**_

_**Dádiva da ilusão**_

_**Dádiva das cobranças**_

_**Dádiva da maldição.**_

Kagome acordou, e viu-se abraçada por InuYasha, saiu de dentro do seu abraço e procurou o seu objeto para casos extremos, o objeto que tocava a música (N/A: Eu esqueci o nome ¬¬).

**Pôs em sua música favorita.**

**Because of you – Kelly Clarkson**

_**I will not make**_

_**The same mistakes that you did**_

_**I will not let myself**_

_**Cause my heart so much misery**_

_**I will not break**_

_**The way you did, you fell so hard**_

_**I've learned the hard way**_

_**To never let it get that far**_

**(Eu não farei os mesmos erros que você fez**

**Eu mesma não me deixarei causar tanto sofrimento ao**

**meu coração**

**Eu não vou me permitir**

**Eu não vou cair aos pedaços**

**que nem você caiu**

**Eu aprendi da maneira difícil, a nunca me deixar**

**chegar até esse ponto.)**

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get**_

_**hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone**_

_**around me**_

_**Because of you I am afraid**_

**(Por causa de você**

**Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada**

**Por causa de você**

**Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro**

**Assim eu não me machuco**

**Por sua causa**

**Eu acho difícil confiar**

**Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta**

**Por causa de você**

**Eu tenho medo)**

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_**I'm forced to fake**_

_**A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

**(u perco meu caminho**

**E não leva muito até você mencionar isso**

**Eu não posso chorar**

**Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos**

**Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada**

**Todos os dias da minha vida**

**Meu coração não pode quebrar**

**Quando não estava igualmente inteiro para começar)**

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get**_

_**hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone**_

_**around me**_

_**Because of you I am afraid**_

**(Por causa de você**

**Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada**

**Por causa de você**

**Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro**

**Assim eu não me machuco**

**Por sua causa**

**Eu acho difícil confiar**

**Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta**

**Por causa de você**

**Eu tenho medo)**

_**I watched you die**_

_**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**_

_**I was so young**_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_

_**You just saw your pain**_

_**And now I cry in the middle of the night**_

_**For the same damn thing**_

**(Eu assisti você morrer**

**Eu ouvi você chorar**

**Toda noite no seu sono**

**Eu era tão jovem**

**Você deveria saber mais e, não simplesmente contar com**

**o meu apoio**

**Você nunca pensou nos outros**

**Você só viu sua dor**

**E agora eu choro**

**No meio da noite**

**Pela mesma coisa)**

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get**_

_**hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

**Por causa de você**

**Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada**

**Por causa de você**

**Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro**

**Assim eu não me machuco**

**Por causa de você)**

_**I try my hardest just to forget everything**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_**Because of you I am afraid**_

_**Because of you (2x)**_

**(Eu dou o meu melhor, apenas para esquecer tudo**

**Por causa de você**

**Eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar de mim**

**Por sua causa**

**Eu estou envergonhada da minha vida, porque ela está**

**vazia**

**Por causa de você**

**Eu tenho medo)**

#A letra é linda, pena que você sabe o que é isso não?Viver tentando ser o orgulho de alguém.

**#É, eu sempre quis seu o orgulho deles, eu sempre quis ser a menina prodígio, a filha perfeita, porque eu sei que ela nunca me aceitou de verdade, eu só fui um legado das mágoas e da derrota dela.**

**#Eu sei. – Falou secando as novas formadas lágrimas dela.**

**#Eu não sei onde eu vou ficar, eu quero me libertar dela, e onde eu vou ficar agora? – Resmungou soluçante, e se sentindo fraca por estar quase pedindo ao seu amigo para ficar ali, uma pessoa impotente.**

**#Você pode ficar aqui, e não, não vai ser incomodo algum. – Novamente, em menos de 24 horas, lá estava ela em seus braços, sabendo que por mais que estivesse desprotegida, ele estaria ali para protege-la e ter certeza de que ela estava bem.**

**"Desculpe mãe, mas eu preciso de alguém que saiba me deixar livre.Eu tenho asas e só me sinto bem em um local onde eu possa abri-las, e possa voar.Você não faz idéia do quanto eu quis chorar mas você não deixou, o quanto eu quis fazer e você não deixou, e tudo por causa de você."**

**A menina foi para sua casa, pegou suas coisas e saiu ouvindo os protestos de sua mãe, virou-se.**

**#Estou cansada de você sempre achar que pode mandar em mim, cansada de você achar que pode viver a minha vida, porque você teve a sua, e agora, essa é MINHA, e se eu faço burradas o problema é meu!**

**Saiu e desceu as escadarias do templo, ao chegar no último degrau olhou InuYasha, estava com uma pequena mala em mãos, tinha poucas coisas, apesar de todo o dinheiro, subiu na moto preta de InuYasha, e alguns desenhos típicos (N/A: Inventem, porque eu sou PÉSSIMA nisso... Desculpem).**

**Saiu e logo estava na casa dele, sentia-se um tanto quanto desconfortável, pois sabia, ele a amava, ela o amava, mas eles não tinham nada além de uma boa amizade, e ali com ele tinha medo de ser ferida, de ser traída, talvez isso fosse apenas o fantasma de uma de suas assombrações memóricas².**

**Sentou-se no sofá da sala junto de sua pequena bagagem, abaixou a cabeça e encolheu-se como costumava fazer como criança, quando ainda acreditava em um príncipe encantado que fosse salva-la das garras de uma pessoa má e amá-la sem nenhum obstáculo e eles viveriam felizes para sempre em um mundo perfeito, com uma riqueza perfeita e com um fim perfeito em uma história perfeita.**

**Um dia, talvez, pouco tempo atrás ela tenha acreditado em coisas perfeitas, em famílias perfeitas em vidas perfeitas com pessoas pura perfeição, então, seu sonho, ou talvez, seu pesadelo ruiu em frente a ela e simplesmente ela não tinha um objetivo, ela estava perdida, ela estava vulnerável, vendo o mundo encantado que nunca existiu.**

**#E agora nós seremos felizes para sempre. – Falou o meio-demônio, pegando a bagagem dela com a intenção de deixa-la no quarto de visitas que agora pertencia a jovem.**

**#Não há um "Felizes para sempre" – Falou rude, tentando esconder por trás de tudo uma pequena tristeza.**

**#Você não acredita em contos de fadas? – Perguntou, magoado mas compreensivo.**

**#Conto de fadas não existe, não há um final feliz para sempre, não há fadas, nem gnomos, nem nada mágico nesse mundo podre, não há perfeição nem príncipes. – Falou, depois correu e se trancou no quarto.**

**Ficou remoendo que talvez aquilo fosse um ato rude, visto que estava lá como visita, apenas um peso morto, por assim dizer, então, deveria ao menos ser legal com o seu anfitrião, porém um pensamento correu por sua cabeça.**

"**InuYasha não vai ligar, ele sempre me entende, e por causa de você eu estou aqui pensando em regras quando estou livre.Mas, talvez, hábitos simples sejam difíceis de se mudarem."**

**Ouviu batidas e logo abriu a porta, encontrando o olhar dourado preocupado de seu melhor amigo, o abraçou e pediu desculpas, disse que realmente deveria ser mais educada, que deveria trata-lo melhor quando ele a estava acolhendo sem cobrar nada.**

**#Ei, eu estou cobrando. – Falou divertido.**

**#O que é, então, para que eu possa pagar? – Perguntou.**

**#Uma resposta de uma declaração. – Falou e sorriu.**

**#Eu também te amo. – Logo, estava com os lábios dele grudado aos seus e não importa quem ou o que quisesse falar algo, seria um tanto quanto impossível, pois o que o amor une, apenas o amor pode separar.**

**#Por causa de você eu sou livre, Por causa de você eu não preciso ser a menina prodígio, nem perfeição.**

**#Mas, para mim você já é perfeita, perfeita por amar uma imperfeição como eu.**

**O amor pode ser um sentimento doloroso, impuro, talvez, mas nunca deixaria de ser essencial, o importante nisso é amar e ser amado, e uma dádiva muito importante para humanos tolos.**

**Há quem diga que amar é uma fraqueza³, mas se amar é realmente é uma fraqueza, que fraqueje, pois quem tem a capacidade de fraquejar é a pessoa mais forte do mundo4.**

**Há quem diga também que os fortes não amam, que isso é algo de um humano tolo, pois se para ser feliz é necessário ser um humano tolo, eu quero ser um dos mais tolos do mundo, quero ser um dos mais bestas do mundo.**

**Há quem diga que conto de fadas não são reais, e não são com toda aquela magia e sofrimento que mostram, nem tudo termina "Felizes para sempre", mas, no meu conceito, amar alguém já é um conto de fadas, pois isso é uma mágica, é um dom, um poder, uma dádiva entregue a tolos humanos fracos.**

**O mais forte é aquele capaz de dizer que é fraco.**

**O mais forte é aquele capaz de sentir o amor.**

**Isso faz parte da vida, e da vida fraquejar é rotina, ser forte é objetivo, amar é obrigação e viver é prioridade.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¹ - Colorações - Eu quis mencionar em tudo, colorações quer expressar situações, em todos os casos.**

**² - Memóricas - Quer dizer, um fantasma da memória dela. (Palavra inventada.)**

**³ - Amar é uma fraqueza - Título da fic de Naru-L, postada no site atualmente.**

**4 – Quem fraqueja é a pessoa mais forte do mundo - Um dos meus conceitos é acreditar que se você realmente é forte você tem capacidade para fraquejar, você tem capacidade de admitir que é fraco.**

**Bem, people, é isso!Sei que estou atrasada com minhas outras fics, mas esta é um projeto que está há dois meses eu acho, espero que aproveitem e deixem review.**

**SEMANA QUE VEM - MADE A MISTKE, ALWAYS MADE A MISTAKE - 2°**

**SOMBRAS DA ALMA - 3°**

**VIDA OU MORTE? - 4°**

**PASSANDO EXPECTATIVAS - 5°**

**OuTRAS ATUALIZAÇÕES - Provavelmente não.**

**RESPOSTAS AS REVIEWS DAS ONE-SHOTS - Postadas amanhã em uma fic com todas as respostas!**

**REVIEWS PLIS! **


End file.
